Hogwarts The New Generation
by Emma van Horn
Summary: When Albus Severus Potter joins his older brother at Hogwarts, he begins to understand the wonderful and exciting stories his father had told him about this place. Together with his friends, Albus discovers Hogwarts in his own way, making his own stories...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This story begins directly after the last Harry Potter book ends. If you want to get a good start, read the last chapter, where it is 19 years later, you will then easily get into the following writing.

I hope you enjoy this plot, with Albus Severus Potter as the main character. Cheers!

When the doors of the bright red train closed, Albus Severus Potter couldn´t hide his excitement about going to Hogwarts. Finally he would see the place that his brother James had told him so many stories about; the place, where his father practically grew up. With a wide grin he turned to Rose. "I will get into Gryffindor!", he said with a beaming smile and a whole lot of confidence. Rose looked at him skeptical. "How do you know?", she asked in a high voice. "The sorting hat hasn´t even been dusted yet and already you claim to know your house? You must be mad!". And with that Rose swung her long hair back and walked out of the compartment she and Albus had sat in. Albus ran after her, eager to tell her, what his father had just revealed to him. Rose was a lot smarter than him, he knew that, so he was sure, if she believed what his dad had told him, it was true and he didn´t have to worry about getting into Slytherin anymore. "Rose wait!", he screamed, hurrying after her, so he could let her in on the new found knowledge. "Listen, my dad just told me that the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor, because he _wanted_ it! You can make the sorting hat put you in any house you like!", he whispered the last part in a secretive way, so no one else would find out this precious little piece of information.

Rose turned around to look at Albus' excited face. Immediately she had to smile. If he felt better, thinking that he could somehow convince the hat to put him in Gryffindor, why not let him have that? And who knew? Maybe this was even true. If Uncle Harry said it, it was possible.

"Maybe you are right. Uncle Harry knows almost as much about Hogwarts as mother. But even if you couldn´t tell the sorting hat where you want to go, I am sure you still will not get into Slytherin, Albus!", she said with a generous smile and started walking again. She wanted to find Amelia Bones. Rose had met the girl last year at the big Hogwarts reunion, where some of the alumna brought their kids. The two became friends in a second and had spent almost the entire summer together having sleepovers at each others houses. Albus, satisfied by Roses answer slowly went back to the compartment they just left. He was already day dreaming about the time in Hogwarts. He would meet the ghosts. James told him it was a funny feeling to walk through one; he would have to try it! Albus let himself fall down on a seat in the compartment, just to rise up in pain again the next second. "Auu", he howled. Turning around to see what had caused him such agony he caught a glimpse of a grey thing fleeing through the door. He rubbed his sour bottom and pressed away the tears that had come to his eyes, more from the surprise than from the actual pain. "What have you done to my cat, Potter?" said a voice behind him. Still with his hand on his behind, Albus turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy. The boy that Ron had made the comment to Rose about. Ron didn´t seem to like this Malfoy family. They had come up in conversations once or twice, but Albus still didn´t know very much about them. "Sorry", he said confused. "I didn´t know it was sitting there." That was good enough for an apology thought Albus and looked at Malfoy, waiting for him to say something in return; maybe apologizing himself for his mean cat hurting Albus. The two boys stared at each other. One curiously, one cautiously until Malfoy abruptly shrugged his shoulders, turned on his heels and left the compartment without another word. Wondering about what just happened Albus looked out of the window. Dark clouds were hanging over the plain landscape and heavy rain was hammering on the window. Deep in thoughts Albus sat down, not without making sure there was nothing on the seat, and pulled his knees to his chin. With his arms around his legs the young boy thought about the Malfoys. He tried to remember the few things his father had told him about that family.

Thank you for reading the beginning of my story! More will follow soon! Please do tell me, what you thought and don´t hold back on comments about grammar of if particular words didn´t feel right for you. English is not my first language, so although I have a good sense of it, I might get some things wrong. Sorry about that.

I am looking forward to continuing this story!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

They were purebloods, that much he knew. Ron had just said it when they were on the platform 9 ¾. But Ron came from a family of purebloods himself, so that couldn´t be so bad. Scorpius' grandfather, Lucy something – Albus chuckled, knowing that he didn´t remember the correct name - had been a very mean man. His son had been in fathers year at Hogwarts and if Albus remembered correctly, they had been enemies. But back at the platform they didn´t look at each other in hate. Albus had watched his father, and while Ron made a face, Harry had nodded at Mr. Malfoy with a slight smile and then quickly gone about his business saying goodbye to his children. Albus didn´t like the way the youngest Malfoy had looked at him. Almost searching, trying to find a reason to despise him. Albus didn´t hate anyone. Every person he met, he greeted with open arms, so being so cautiously scanned by Malfoy was very uncomfortable for him. With these thoughts in mind Albus Severus Potter, for the first time in his life, was homesick. He rested his forehead on his knees and that is how Marie Butler found him, shortly before the train arrived at its destination. Albus head shot up when he felt the gentle touch of a small hand on his back. He hadn´t heard anyone come in. He had been alone in the compartment the entire ride, lost in his thoughts. Now he was looking in the big, bright eyes of a girl. She had funny ears. They were too big for a girl her size. She smiled at him, which formed a dimple in her cheek and made her eyes sparkle and his heart jump. He shot back a weak grin that looked like a grimace, he was sure. The girl laughed and reached out the hand that had stroked his back just a second ago. "I´m Marie, " she said. "Marie Butler." And with that she took his hand and shook it. Albus quickly squished her hand, because mom had told him once, that there was nothing worse than a soft handshake. Marie squeaked and he rapidly let go of her. "Sorry!". "No worries", she said getting up. "You should put on your robe, we will be there soon!". She took a few steps towards the exit but turned around at the door. "Are you alright?" she asked, with a concerned look on her face. "What? Yaah…. Yes! I´m great thank you, how are you?" he answered politely, right before mentally kicking himself for the question. She was fine. Of course she was fine! A light laugh filled the compartment and with an "I´m fine thank you. See you later!" she left. Feeling a bit better after his second and friendlier unexpected encounter with a new school mate, Albus slipped on his robe and stepped into the exited bundle of Hogwarts students outside his compartment. He tried to make out Rose, so they could get on the same boat, but she was nowhere to be found. Neither was Marie. Malfoy however left the train at exactly the same time and from the same exit as Albus. The slim, grey cat majestically sitting on his shoulders. With a slightly arrogant look on his face, he looked around, searching for where to go. "First years!" a deep and loud voice rolled over the heads of the big mass of pupils. Hagrid! Finally a friend! Albus made his way through the crowd to get to the huge man that was supposed to bring him and his year to their new school. "Hagrid!" he screamed as he got nearer. It took a while until Hagrid found the small first year. "Albus me boy! How are ye?" said the half-giant and greeted Albus with a pat on the back that forced all the air out of his lungs. "Ye can never have 'nough Potters at Hogwarts can ye?" he asked with a wide and friendly grin. "Do me a favor an' take a boat will ye? It always takes ages to get evr'one in those." And with that he turned around again, pushing all the first years in the direction of the boats. "First years! First years! To the boats! Common we don' have forever!". Albus looked for the safest looking boat and then decided on one that was very close to the shore and sheepishly climbed in. Soon three other first years where in the boat as well. Albus didn´t know any of them. He wished he did though. He wished Rose was with him, or Marie or at least Hagrid. He had missed his godfather and would have liked to be in the same boat as him. Curiously he looked at the three others that shared his boat. One of them looked very nervous. His skin color was almost green and he was gripping the rim of the boat tightly. His hair was a little longer than James, but not as long as Uncle Bills. It was dark blond. He had glasses on and a book was peeking out of his robe. The girl next to him was pretty tall and had short dark hair. She looked very smart and very in control of herself. She also looked a bit disgusted by the noises her neighbor made. Next to Albus sat a big boy. He didn´t look nearly as smart as the girl. He cracked his knuckles and then he farted, which made the girl wrinkle her nose and look away. She then let out a sound of astonishment, as she was the first of the four to see the castle. Soon there were exited voices coming from all the boats floating towards Hogwarts. Albus didn´t think he had ever seen something this beautiful. He squished between the two sitting opposite him, so they wouldn´t block his view. They had turned around to get a better view themselves. The girl with a happy smile on her lips, the boy forgetting that he was feeling sick. A few moments later the first years made their way up to the castle. Albus gave Hagrid a quick hug and then ran after his new school mates. He spotted Rose standing hand in hand with Amelia Bones. He came up behind them and laid one arm around each of the girls. "How do you like it?" he asked. "Isn´t it the coolest thing in the world?". The girls looked at him with an amused look on their faces. But both couldn´t hide the awe they were in themselves. Neville greeted the first years at the door. With a friendly smile he guided them all the way to the big hall. He then turned to them to say in a sincere voice: "You are now going to get sorted in one of the four houses. But remember Hogwarts as a whole is your home. This is your family too now. Good luck!". As he pushed the big doors open, Hogwarts newest students saw the huge hall in which stood four long tables. Hundreds of heads turned around to look at the first years. Nervously Albus took Roses hand, so that they and Amelia formed a little chain. "It´s going to be ok, Al", the girl whispered and gently squeezed his hand. The hat began to speak to the students:

This school, just like a thick skinned beast,

Has lived through years of trouble and war.

Hearing this I am sure you´ll be pleased,

The war and the trouble they are no more.

We have survived the darkest of times,

Are happy and eager now to fill our heads

In the bright light of knowledge that shines

Above us and the wonderful schoolmates we´ve met.

The witches and wizards that will grow up here

Will form a family, a band that will last

Forever together we mustn´t fear

The horrible ghosts that live in the past.

A big applause followed this poem which said nothing about the houses in particular. Albus still wasn´t sure, which house the sorting hat would put him in, but at least he was confident, that he didn´t have to go to Slytherin, if he didn´t want to. And he didn´t! Neville had already started to name the students in alphabetical order. Professor Longbottom. Albus would have to get used to that. Amelia was called to the hat and was sorted in Ravenclaw. Albus knew that she had thought she was going to be put in Hufflepuff but she was now happily walking towards the Ravenclaw table. Next, Marie was making her way to the hat. It stayed on her head for a very long time. Albus knew that the hat had taken about five minutes to sort Hermione, but it was supposed to be a rare thing. Finally a loud "HUFFLEPUFF" filled the room and the table to his right began to scream and shout in joy, as Marie was the first Hufflepuff to get sorted this day. The boy who had sat next to Albus on the boat was called next. His name was Markus Crabbe. It rang a bell, but Albus wasn´t sure where he had heard it before. The hat barely touched his head before screaming "SLYTHERIN" and with a dumb smile Crabbe strolled over to the Slytherin table, where people where patting his back, grinning and shouting. Albus looked over to the Gryffindor table. James was giving him a thumbs up and his best friend Clark Jordan grinned at him. Albus grinned back and turned his attention to the Hufflepuff table where Marie was already deep in conversation with some house mates. The two other students that Albus had shared a boat with both got into Ravenclaw. Their names were Thomas Force and Alexandra Maivel. It would be his turn soon. But fist Malfoys name was called. His cat was not with him at the moment. It was probably waiting to be brought strait to the dormitory as soon as Malfoy would be sorted. "Oh I am sure, he´ll get into Slytherin.", whispered Rose. Albus looked at her and nodded. As far as he knew, every Malfoy had been in Slytherin. But Amelia was sitting at the Ravenclaw table when all her ancestors had been in Hufflepuff. So who knew? The hat took a while, but in the end, Rose was right and Malfoy headed to the Slytherin table. He nodded at Crabbe, but didn´t sit down next to him. Instead he went down a bit further and sat next to a tall boy with dark hair. They seemed to know each other. Albus looked to James once more, while Natalia Morris was sorted into Gryffindor. James was busy applauding, so he didn´t notice Albus looking at him. Soon enough, it was his turn. He walked the long way to the sorting hat, being very careful not to stumble. Neville smiled at him understandingly and waited until he sat comfortably, before he placed the hat on Albus' head. Everything went silent. _Hmm_. A voice around him - or in him? – said. _Where to put you? You are a Potter. You could do well in Gryffindor. I notice braveness in your heart. But there is something else. You have a true and loyal soul. You couldn´t hurt anyone, if it wasn't absolutely necessary. _Albus had not forgotten what his father had told him. So in his mind he said over and over again _not Slytherin, please not Slytherin_. To his surprise he heard a laugh inside his head. _Slytherin? I know I am old, but I am not stupid, boy! You have no business in Slytherin!_ That was exactly what Albus wanted to hear. He relaxed and waited for the hat to decide. _You do have some of the qualities of a Gryffindor, but I think Hufflepuff might be a better fit for you. Or do you despise that house as well? _Albus shook his head. _Very well, it is decided then. You are going to _"HUFFLEPUFF". The last word he yelled for everyone to hear and the Hufflepuff table exploded. One boy screamed "We have Potter", everyone was laughing and clapping their hands and walking over to the table, Albus felt the warmth of being accepted. He shyly looked at Marie who immediately made room for him so squish in next to her. He was happy that he knew at least one person at this table. He really thought he was going to be in the same house as James. He looked over to his brother who caught his glance and shrugged his shoulders, to tell him, not to worry about it. After Linus Riley, Mercurio Roland, Agnes Stompfoot and Pete Wandmaker were sorted, Rose was one of only three students left. She quickly walked to the hat, when Neville called her name. Maybe she could join Albus in Hufflepuff. But deep down he knew that Rose would either go to Gryffindor or "RAVENCLAW". There you go. Happily Rose sat down next to Amelia and the two girls started giggling immediately. After Ryan Woo and Craig Zabini were both sorted in Slytherin, Headmistress Professor McGonagall rose to say a few words. Albus had only met her once and she had been very friendly to him, all be it a bit too emotional for his taste. But his father had explained that Dumbledore and she had been great friends and so Albus understood that his name made her think of him.

After McGonagall told them what to do and what not to do, they could finally eat. Albus hadn´t eaten on the train and was very hungry. For the next twenty minutes he sat there silently, devouring the food, emptying bowls and plates that kept filling up, until he was so full that his breathing became heavier. Satisfied he rubbed his stomach and looked to his left where he caught Marie smiling at him. She quickly lowered her head and looked at her food but then had to laugh and glanced up at him again. Her eyes twinkled like they did on the train. Albus burped. Damn it! He turned away as his head turned read. Marie giggled. She put her arm around him and said: "I´m glad we´re in the same house!". Albus nodded. "Me too." "There is one thing I still need to know though!", said the girl coyly. "What´s that", Albus asked surprised. "You haven´t told me your name yet, silly!", she said with a little laugh and nudged his side. "Oh", he really had to stop getting a red face every time they talked. "Albus Potter.". She probably hadn´t heard Neville saying his name before, being to engaged in the conversation at her table. "Like Dumbledore?", she asked in surprise and Albus nodded. He was used to the question. He was proud to be named after the greatest wizard of all. Possibly two of the greatest wizards of all, but even after what his father had told him, he wasn´t quite sure, how Severus Snape had made it to the same league as Albus Dumbledore. Marie didn´t ask more about his name. And who didn´t know that Albus Dumbledore meant a great deal to Harry Potter? She simply took his arm and together they followed a tall blond guy who had introduced himself as the prefect Tyler Bartles.

**Authors Note:** _Thank you guys for reading this. I am looking forward to reading my first reviews :)_

_I started writing this because I read a fanfiction about the next generation (but from a different angle) and I really enjoyed reading it. I wanted to find out more about the characters, so I created my own._

_The author of that story is LaceyEvelyn if you want to check her out :) Thank you Lacey, for the inspiration._

_I hope you enjoy my story! Please comment and tell me what you did and didn´t like! xx_


End file.
